


After the Despair

by victorfrankenwhale



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Post canon, post despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peko is the first to wake from her coma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Despair

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I have this headcanon that all the surviving kids would stay together after what happened to them, hence the mention of Owari.

Peko woke up as she heard Kuzuryuu’s heavy breathing in bed beside her. Since what had happened on the simulated island, Kuzuryuu had been plagued by horrible nightmares that he didn’t speak much of, but Peko did know that they had something to do with her execution, since he would mumble “Don’t go yet…! I need you! Don’t leave me here all by myself!” as he sobbed in his sleep. One would probably think Peko would be the one who would be having bad dreams about what had happened to her, but she hadn’t time to think about it. There were still people wanting to kill the former Super High School Level Despair students for what they had done, even after they had been rehabilitated and made to give a formal apology to what was left of the Earth. And even in this world – well, especially in this world – Peko had to protect Kuzuryuu no matter the cost. Even if she died for real this time.

Kuzuryuu sat up with a loud, sharp gasp, tears pouring from his one working eye down his cheek. Unlike in the simulation, where Peko had accidently caused his eye injury during her execution, in the real world, Kuzuryuu had inflicted his half-blindness on himself, and in the throes of despair, he had cut out his own eye and replaced it with the dead eye of their former leader Junko Enoshima.

The blond boy clung to Peko, still crying from his nightmare. “P-peko,” he managed between hiccups and sobs.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, Young Master. You’re safe.” The silver haired swordswoman said, stroking Kuzuryuu’s short, pale blond hair soothingly. “It was just a dream. Go back to sleep.”

Kuzuryuu lifted his head from where it was resting on Peko’s chest, looking into her blood red eyes with his own good eye. “I-I don’t wanna sleep, Peko. All I see when I try is you dying, over and over again every night. I can’t go to sleep.”

“It wasn’t real, Young Master.” Peko said, her slender fingers still threading through the short locks. The feel of Kuzuryuu’s hair was comforting to her, it felt like a small, fluffy animal. Except, this one didn’t run from her.

“It felt real. When you were fighting off those robots, I could see you getting exhausted. And when your sword cut me…” The tears threatened to come again, and Kuzuryuu looked like he could still feel the pain now. But he blinked, and he did not start crying. “How come it doesn’t bother you, Peko?”

“Because Young Master, I have no time to think of what happened in the past. I can only look to the future, to see what is best to keep you from harm. Besides, I died to protect you, and I would gladly do it again.” The former Super High School Level Swordswoman’s eyes flickered to her shinai, and then back to Kuzuryuu. “And now that I know you reciprocate my feelings, well, I have all the more reason to keep you safe no matter what.”

Kuzuryuu rolled back over and nuzzled his nose into Peko’s neck. “I always had those feelings, Peko. I was just waiting for the right time to tell you. Like, when I was the boss and no one could tell me that I couldn’t marry you…”

“Y-you wished to marry me, Young Master?” A faint blush graced the swordswoman’s pale cheeks.

Kuzuryuu gave a hasty nod, his face pinker than usual. “Y-yeah..." he quickly changed the subject to other matters. “You were never a tool to me, Peko. You were the only friend I ever had. Well, the only friend I ever wanted.”

The young woman looked positively dazed. “Young Master…” she mumbled.

“Peko, the only people left of the Kuzuryuu group are me and you. You’re not my tool, not now, not ever. So, just cut it with the ‘Young Master’ crap, alright?”

Peko stared at Kuzuryuu, seeming like she had no idea what to do.

“C’mon, Peko. Just say it.”

She took a sharp intake of breath before she did speak again. “Fuyuhiko…?”

The young blond man gave one of his rare, genuine smiles and brought up a hand to Peko’s hair and ran his fingers through the silver strands, as she had for him. Peko shivered, and Kuzuryuu chuckled quietly. “Get some sleep, Peko. If anyone gets in the house, Owari’s just down the hall, and she’ll kick their asses, alright?”

“You-Fuyuhiko, you need sleep as well…” Peko insisted, but Kuzuryuu shook his head.

“I promise I’ll try and sleep again tomorrow, but tonight, I’ll watch over you, okay?”

Peko nodded. “Alright.” And with that, Peko shut her crimson eyes and rolled over so her body was flush against Kuzuryuu’s back, and her arms snaked their way around his waist as she fell into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
